Under the sea
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: kisame's favorite movie IS the little mermaid!


_haha! I'm back! Kisame fangirl-ism is amazing, you should try it. Ok, so i don't own kisame, or naruto, or disney._

You sighed as you got a ear full of jashin, as Hidan preached about his religion. Though no one was listening, he just kept talking. You were surprised that any one was attracted to the masochist, they would have to be deaf if they did.

You sighed again, getting off the bar stool and leaving the kitchen to go sit on the couch. Plopping next to kisame, you crack a small grin as 'under the sea' played on the television.

"So," you snickered to the fish man "I suppose this is your favorite movie?"

"Ha. Ha." kisame laughed sarcastically turning it up, in attempt to shut out the jashinist's seemingly endless rant. You heard him humming to the song under his breath, causing your grin to widen.

"So, is it better down where its wetter?" you laughed.

Stopping, kisame turned to look at you. Making a face, then turning the t.v. off.

"No wait!" You laughed, reaching after him playfully. "I want to see the rest of the movie!"

Chucking the remote at your head, he walked upstairs and you turned the movie back on.

You stretched out as arial swam to her little grotto with her chubby yellow friend flounder. Walking up deidara said;

"Hey, kisame should be watching this, un!"

"He was" you replied to deidara. "But he left."

"_ was being a smart ass" kakuzu chimed in from the chair a little ways off.

Shrugging you moved so deidara could sit with you and watch the movie. You always liked this movie, ever since you were little. You watched it non-stop, even in your teens. Thats why you were partially attracted to kisame. He always reminded you of the little mermaid, and you wanted to be close to him. Though when your faced with certain situations, being a wise ass seems to be an uncontrollable impulse.

Suddenly becoming bored, you get up and leave to get a glass of milk. Upon walking into the open kitchen, you overheard a conversation between the freaky zealot and konan.

"Come on, just one night?"

"No."

"Oh, jashin damn! Please?"

"Go play in the street."

You laughed and poured your glass, then left to walk upstairs.

You reached the top of the stairs when you were pinned to the wall. Your milk spilled, and the glass bounced down the steps, as a firm pair of lips ravished your own. Shocked, your eyes bugged out, and you saw kisame.

He pulled away, and smirked. Then scooped you up and took you to his room. You tried to wiggle away, but he held you tight. Yelling, you were dropped onto his bed and he crawled on top of you, kissing you again. You thought about fighting back, but kisame was a pretty good kisser, and you were sorta horny, so you let your body take control.

You kissed back, wrestling with kisame's tongue as his hand cupped the back of your head. Moaning you turned your head to the side, deepening the kiss. He ran his thumb over your nipple, causing you to shudder. Breaking the kiss, he leaned in and breathed heavily on the hard little pebble, making you squirm. He sucked on it hard, and you arched your back into him. He switched to the other nipple, causing you to suddenly become audible.

" Mmmmm, kisame!"

He pulled it a bit with his teeth, you sucked in air and your eye lids fluttered a little. He let your pebble go, and began to hungrily attack your neck.

Moaning, you gripped his shoulders as he left love bites on your neck. You slowly slid your hand down his torso and groped in between his legs. Kisame stopped and groaned, and you squirmed so you were eye level with his crotch. Grabbing his hips, you tried to push him onto his back. Getting the message he moved so you could get on top.

Pulling his pants down, you leaned over a sucked the member through the cloth of his boxers.

"_! My pants! Take them off!" Kisame growled, and you happily obliged. You licked up the side of the shaft and took half into your mouth.

"Mmmm!" he groaned bucking his hips. You deep throated as far as you could go, humming 'under the sea' as you did. Glancing up, you saw kisame glaring in your direction. You chuckled a bit and continued, sucking harder.

He arched his back, gripping the sheets and yelling your name. Then, without any sort of warning, he exploded in your mouth. You swallowed it, then crawled up his torso and kissed him hard. Suddenly getting a naughty idea, kisame broke the kiss and laid you down, his head in between your legs. He pulled your shorts and panties off and threw them somewhere in the room. Then leaned in, licking your folds a little.

Your eyes got huge, and you tried to sit up.

"W-what are you doing!?" You thought that this kind of thing was for someone you were a little more personal with. Not someone who just up and decided he wanted to fuck!

You tried to get away but, once again, held you down tight. He licked you again, this time with more pressure. You started to pant harder, squirming as his tongue brushed your clit. Kisame leaned in farther, nibbling your womanhood as you screamed.

"Yes! Oh shit, yes!"

Your screams increased as his tongue penetrated your hole. He swirled his muscle, pushing in deeper. Your hips bucked and your head thrashed from side to side as his tongue slid in and out of you.

"Oh! Kisame! Now! Please! I need you now!"

Kisame removed his head and replace it with his member, pushing in slowly. Wrapping one leg around his waist and throwing the other over his shoulder, you wiggled your hips trying to get him to move.

He quickly moved faster, harder, deeper. Looking for that one special spot that would make you scream. You moaned and squirmed as his thick shaft thrust into you. Pain and pleasure mixed as he slammed into your tight, wet, cavern. Then he found it.

"Right there kisame! Hit me right there!" you screamed, arching your back as far as it would go. You rocked your hips in time with his thrusts as he kept hitting your g-spot.

"Come on baby! Come for me!"

"Oh! Kisame! I'm so close! Ah!"

Then you screamed, rattling the windows, as you orgasmed. The sudden tightness took over kisame, and he came right after you.

Tired, you both laid there, not really planning to get up. You laid on your back and kisame scooted over to nuzzle the crook of your neck.

"And to answer your question from earlier," he said, stroking your nipple. "Everything is better down where it's wetter."


End file.
